Here He Stays
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry was sick of being called a liar when they didn't like what he told them. After defeating Voldemort he moves. In his new school it takes him awhile before he can trust anyone.


**Here He Stays**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club.

'Thoughts'

Harry was sitting on his bed in the hospital wing. His godfather was in the bed next to him. He was unconscious. A few hours ago they had been in the Ministry of Magic fighting Death Eaters and eventually Voldemort. Harry had seen Bellatrix cast the Killing Curse at Sirius. She had been in the middle of the spell when the teen tackled her. The spell hit the ceiling instead. Not only did he knock the woman unconscious but he saved his godfather. Unfortunately a piece of the ceiling had fallen and hit Sirius in the head, knocking him out cold.

The teen went on to defeat Voldemort. Between his emotions and powers the dark lord was no match. Harry felt angry, tricked, and protective of his friends and family. It fueled his magic. It made the man flee. When he was away from Harry, Voldemort entered the dark haired boy's mind. They shared memories before the man was kicked out by Harry's emotions. The man slammed against the wall and fell to the ground. The torch that had been on the wall now stuck out of his back. The man was dead.

After that the minister and Dumbledore arrived. Harry explained what happened. The minister laughed in his face and called him a liar. That was the final straw. The green eyed wizard managed to keep his cool and point out the deceased dark lord before walking off. He went to his godfather. Remus helped him take the man away before the ministry could arrest him. They had gone to Hogwarts and Poppy attended to him.

After that she tended to Harry and then his friends when they came in. They talked before leaving. Dumbledore came by and questioned him. Apologized for not telling him about the prophecy and then said he was proud of him. He then left after that. Poppy let Harry stay so that he could be with his godfather when he woke up. It gave the teen the chance to think. He was done with being called an attention seeking liar. They didn't have proof that he was lying. They just didn't like what he said and didn't want to believe it so they called him a liar. Not anymore.

He made plans to leave not only the wizarding world but Britain as well. He would see how Sirius was and if he would like to come with. Either way he was leaving. He knew his friends would understand. They had seen how they were treated. Ron had been guilty of it last year.

"Harry?" Sirius finally woke up.

"Sirius? Madam Pomfrey! He's Awake!" He yelled.

The woman walked out of her office as Sirius looked around in confusion. She walked over to the man and began running spells and asking questions. Poppy walked off once she was satisfied. She did give him a headache potion before she left.

"Harry? What happened?" He asked.

The teen told him everything. From the vision, to the prophecy, to the battle, to Harry saving him, to Voldemort's death, and finally to being called a liar. Sirius wasn't pleased by that last part at all.

"He called you a liar? You told him what happened and instead of investigating it and simply looking around and seeing the proof he called you a liar?" He asked in disbelief and anger.

"Yes. I left after pointing out the man's body." He said.

"That bastard!" He hissed.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Pup, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm done with this billshit. I can't do it anymore." The dark haired teen admitted.

"I understand." He said.

"I plan on leaving." He whispered.

"I understand and I'll help." Sirius told him. "You can't get rid of me now pup."

Harry smiled at him brightly. "Great."

After that the two began planning. They went to bed after that. The next morning Sirius was released. They had found out that the man had been declared innocent. A certain Ravenclaw had trapped a rat and left it on Madam Bones's desk. Now he was no longer a wanted fugitive and was given custody of Harry.

The year finished up and Harry went home with Sirius. The two told Remus their plans and he agreed to come with them. They had gotten a citizenship in Japan and moved there. Before Harry had gone to Hogwarts a neighbor had taught him the language. Remus had learned when he traveled around. Between the two they taught Sirius. They all now had a fresh start.


End file.
